pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
Build talk:W/any Crippling Slash Warrior
Omigawa Notes Take out sunmoon, it has no place in this build. I disagree, it gives you help in spikes and adds pressure damage. It's not critical to the build though. :99pc of time u run this with conjure, hence sunmoon is very nice. Also incase you didnt know you basically always want a dw and 1 big hit for your warrior spikes/combos. Since FT blows in a cripslash build and you are alrdy taking conjure sunmoon wins the slot for sure.I Heal If U Shutup 14:59, 24 April 2008 (EDT) Variants What about taking knee cutter? You certainly don't need the energy gain, but more adrenaline = more cripslashing. Signet of Malice would be a good variant. Drownz 16:40, 29 March 2008 (EDT) :Added Savage Slash a few days ago, it's a kewl skill for interrupting stuff like Guardian or Res Sig(very useful for RA/TA). --J0ttem™ 10:08, 1 April 2008 (EDT) Added Antidote Signet so u can lol@blindbot noobs [[User:Der Pwnzer|'Der']][[User Talk:Der Pwnzer|'Pwnzer']] 19:56, 14 July 2008 (EDT) ::Knee Cutter and Dark Prison make this build excellent for snares/pressure. Kratos the Traitor 07:28, 26 May 2009 (UTC) Checked and Reviewed For Viability. [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 16:52, 14 June 2007 (EDT) There are a lot of references in the article to things that don't exist. For example, the optional slot or sprint. DavimusK 07:09, 25 June 2007 (EDT) You were saying? [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 07:15, 25 June 2007 (EDT) frenzy heal sig! needs a cancel stance :p preferably a cover for healing signet. Soqed hozi 21:50, 17 July 2007 (CEST) :*points to rush* - [[User:Skakid9090|'Skakid9090']] 21:51, 17 July 2007 (CEST) ::ooooooooh that! I miss skills alot with these icons...so flat and blank looking ... Soqed hozi 21:56, 17 July 2007 (CEST) :::Final thurst makes it difficult to cancel frenzy with rush. 71.56.140.89 11:06, 23 July 2007 (CEST) ::::If you run FT, run Sprint/Dash/Pious Haste or any other non adrenal speed boosting stance that happens to float your boat. --Hikari 01:09, 1 August 2007 (CEST) Conjure Cripslash > This Why do we have two of the almost EXACT same build? ones been around forever, and is more popular than this one, theres no point in this one. Craziinick 20:41, 17 August 2007 (CEST) There are subtle differences, that are important. Split Crip is as common as conjure. [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 23:30, 17 August 2007 (CEST) :Can we not merge the two and have them become one big cripslash build? Craziinick 00:18, 18 August 2007 (CEST) ::That's kind of like merging the BA and Cripshot builds. They're similar in terms of skills, but they're quite different in playstyle. Tbh, nowadays, I'd prefer a shock axe on split than a cripslash, though. --[[User:Edru_viransu|'Edru viransu']]//[[User_talk:Edru_viransu|'QQ about me']] 00:31, 18 August 2007 (CEST) :::Ok, let me rephrase myself, this Cripslash is for split, the other, is not. I wouldn' consider that 'quite different in playstyle.' I fail to see how BA and Cripshot is anything like Cripslash and...Cripslash. Craziinick 03:09, 18 August 2007 (CEST) ::::The bars are different by one skill. Count, one. Crip slashes are different in a similar way. [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 03:13, 18 August 2007 (CEST) :::::I just fail to see the point of having two of the same build when ones split, ones not, I do not see why we need two of this build, it still has the same exact purpose and playstyle as conjure, just split worthy, does that really warrant a new build, or does it warrant a merge of the two with healsig in variant of the conjure build? Craziinick 03:15, 18 August 2007 (CEST) ::::Well, Cripshot's the stand pressure build, while BA's the more ganking focused build. Also, this actually doesn't just sit around autoattacking for massive DPS. This one, you have to actually make an effort to spread conditions to do any kind of pressure with this build. Personally, I'm not too much of a fan of cripslash. I like Sever, because more condition spam > more pressure outside of RC-heavy metas, but RC-less metas are rare lately. I also prefer Final to Sun-Moon, because I like actually dealing meaningful damage as a sword warrior. I suppose Conjure could be moved into variant of this, though. --[[User:Edru_viransu|'Edru viransu']]//[[User_talk:Edru_viransu|'QQ about me']] 03:16, 18 August 2007 (CEST) :::::Conjure should be the main build, as it's been around much longer than this one, and more well known imo. Craziinick 03:18, 18 August 2007 (CEST) ::::::Conjure's only been around longer than this is because in the same update that Cripslash became imba, Conjure became ridiculously imba(to the point that some people were running multiple conjure warriors and multiple kindle-conjure flame rangers...). --03:21, 18 August 2007 (CEST) It's Time To Merge This Cripslash page and the other one, http://pvx.wikia.com/wiki/Build:W/E_Conjure_Cripslash, should not be separate. The Conjure Cripslash build is not popular anymore and not different enough to merit the whole extra page. Zuranthium 03:20, 11 February 2008 (EST) :I agree. Basically the only difference is the Conjure. --20pxGuildof 08:35, 19 February 2008 (EST) ::Kind of late. — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 16:15, 20 February 2008 (EST) Knee Cutter What about using "Knee Cutter"? It would work well, be charged easily and add instant target switching capabilities making this build able to spike and immediatly after, spike another target. Oppinions on this? Ace 18:08, 15 February 2008 (EST) :Cripslash does not really spike, especially now, nobody runs it in gvg, in favor of a shockaxe and an earthshaker. Craziinick 15:37, 25 February 2008 (EST) :: For arenas at least i prefer prot strike and knee cutter (empty slot and prot over bulls). It adds hella dmg, and you can pump out your crip/bleed/dw 2 times as often. In gvg knee cutter would suck i assume bc rc would get there before knee would 99pc of time, course u could say same about gash.I Heal If U Shutup 14:56, 24 April 2008 (EDT) :::Knee Cutter can add pressure, since you can use your skills more often. And lol @ you for not taking Bull's. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 07:44, 26 April 2008 (EDT) ::::Since WE got nerfed, this is possibly the best way to keep your energy up, granted you can get it off in time. Kratos the Traitor 07:24, 26 May 2009 (UTC) HA Added HA tag...b/c this is used in HA often, and added Grasping Earth to variants for HA. If any are opposed, discuss here -- ''Bim'' (talk| ) 18:46, 27 May 2008 (EDT) Grasping earth seems a little redundant on a cripslash.. i would leave that to the erf shakurrz [[User:Der Pwnzer|'Der']][[User Talk:Der Pwnzer|'Pwnzer']] 19:59, 14 July 2008 (EDT) Stonefists Prolly shud have 1 Xx Gerard xX 21:48, 4 June 2008 (EDT) Body Blow This as a variant to Sun and Moon as no one takes Final Thrust.(Mr Pink57 02:08, 10 June 2008 (EDT)) :I wouldn't run Body Blow on a sword; I personally would take Standing Slash because it is 1 less adrenaline, and slightly higher damage (if you meet the requirement of a stance, which I wouldn't see why you wouldn't unless you get instantly hit with Wild Strike/Blow/Throw as using the skill). Also, Sun+Moon is better if you're running Conjure, if not I run Standing. :) AntiScrub 06:11, 19 August 2008 (EDT) AB Iv'e been seeing this build alot in ab nowdays we should try and amke a cripsalsh variant for ab :That's because it is tagged for AB ;) /FrosTalk\ 22:14, 13 June 2008 (EDT) ??? Rip and rend enchantment? wtf?-- ''Bim'' (talk| ) 20:28, 6 July 2008 (EDT) :Only thing I can see wrong with them might be their recharges (mostly Rend's though). They both cost 5 energy just like Rending Touch. [[User:St. Michael|'ــмıкε']][[User_talk:St. Michael|'нaшк']] 20:29, 6 July 2008 (EDT) ::For TA, Rip Enchantment is one of the best things you can put on this bar. - 04:36, 7 July 2008 (EDT) :::And Rend lets you singlehandedly take out entire characters for parts of the game against some teams, while still being extremely useful against others. --[[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 06:32, 19 August 2008 (EDT) ::::To be honest, using rip or rend is debatable as to whether they will benefit or hinder you. For both skills, there is casting and aftercast. If this is the case, then using them may get the enchantments off, however, in the long run you're not doing your job: crippling and doing damage. In my opinion, I say leave the job of enchantment removal to the casters and take a conjure instead.--[[User:Xamoro|'X'a'm'o'r'o']] 23:31, 6 April 2009 (UTC) Build: W/P Defying Spear Charger another warrior pvp build to look at —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by Abc9o ( ) }. :^fail[[User:Close Impact|'''Close]] [[User:Close Impact|'Impact']]''Too Muh Bruh'' 08:35, 4 October 2008 (EDT) iron palm viable variant? ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 20:40, 23 December 2008 (EST) :Possibly, I can see how this can work as a temporary KD after your spike. However, Bull's Strike generally does the job of KDing (on top of damage) exceptionally well while at a considerably shorter recharge.--[[User:Xamoro|'X'a'm'o'r'o']] 23:33, 6 April 2009 (UTC) Wanna spread lots of cripple? Crippling Anthem says hi! :D Not saying this build is bad, I just thought it was funny when I read the description saying that you're job is to spread cripple...and thought that a Crip Anthem paragon could do it so much faster. Don't tase me tho, I agree that this build is good. |Nalana Darkling| 17:54, 15 February 2009 (EST) :except this can do more damage than a crip anthem -- '17:56, 15 February 2009 ::Doesn't PnH, FF, Draw and many more make this build obsolete? I'd rather pump out damage with WE Axe than this. --BlazingBurdy 03:03, 26 March 2009 (UTC) :::You could say that about like, every frontliner and every condition based build... FrostytheAdmin 08:47, 26 March 2009 (UTC) :::Every build has downsides and counters. This one is obviously PnH or some other major condition removal. Even if your counter build may be meta at the moment, there are still a respectable amount of anti-casters to counter monks, possibly another group to counter the anti-casters, and so forth. The point of a team is for you to rely on your teammates to shutdown PnH or dish out damage. That's why spreading out classes on a team is a better idea then a rigid melee x3 or caster x3 group.-- 22:13, 6 May 2009 (UTC) Bad variants :are bad. Hikari 05:17, 13 May 2009 (UTC) ::ArchivedOther better builds are archived better. --BlazingBurdy 04:51, 15 May 2009 (UTC) :::Was never archived.--[[User:Ikimono1|'Ikimono'"a rabid grizzly bear"]] 05:53, 15 May 2009 (UTC) :::Cripslash is motherfucking amazing... FrostytheAdmin 13:33, 15 May 2009 (UTC) ::::At Motherfucking getting pwnt. Axe >>> Sword Any & Every day! --BlazingBurdy 00:51, 2 July 2009 (UTC) :::::At PvP, maybe, if you don't need Cripple. Definitely not in PvE though. 00:56, 2 July 2009 (UTC) ::::was for a little after it fell out of gvg--Relyk 08:12, 13 July 2009 (UTC) Lion's Comfort For me, Lion's comfort works really well with this build. Don't Taze me Bro! ..but Beyonce had one of the best videos of all time! That, and Cripslash fails vs 1337sauce monks having Life Sheath, or anything to its likeness tbh.. --BlazingBurdy 04:58, September 19, 2009 (UTC) :Hi you're bad. Cripple isn't removed by Life Sheath, assuming you deep wound the monk, and that means you still have movement control. Have you ever PvP'd before? -- Biggles Jollyfist 03:59, December 23, 2009 (UTC) ::2-second recharge sez hai. --BlazingBurdy 22:06, January 20, 2010 (UTC) Meta Still meta? [[User:Novii|'«No']][[User_talk:Novii|'vii«']] 01:00, December 23, 2009 (UTC) :It's still commonly seen in the lower arenas. 01:15, December 23, 2009 (UTC) :Used all the time. --'-Chaos- (moo) '-- 09:18, December 23, 2009 (UTC) ::Not rly. LS still ownz it tbh. --BlazingBurdy 04:52, December 25, 2009 (UTC) :::And Foul Feast. --BlazingBurdy 04:54, December 25, 2009 (UTC) ::::Oh, and don't forget Draw Conditions. --BlazingBurdy 04:54, December 25, 2009 (UTC) :::::..and RC, too. --BlazingBurdy 04:55, December 25, 2009 (UTC) ::::::It's GvG meta. --'-Chaos- (moo) '-- 17:10, December 25, 2009 (UTC) ::::::Woh shit, Condition Removal counters stuff that applies conditions???? Fuck this is a revelation! Lets go trash rangers, because you can remove poison and cripple! Guys Wounding Strike is terrible, just remove the deep wound! Omg I just had another thought, we can counter hexes with HEX REMOVAL, THIS IS INSANE. ::::::And to close, stfu. --Frosty 00:28, December 26, 2009 (UTC) :::::::Fsmm :> --Crow 00:30, December 26, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::I prefer "Coward!" in most circumstances, especially in lower arenas.--Ikimono "...And my axe!" 02:36, December 26, 2009 (UTC) :::::::::I hardly ever see this build used anymore any arena. --BlazingBurdy 22:07, January 20, 2010 (UTC) Melee Hate The new meta Well Since TA is gone, and RA is all we have left, things have changed a lot. The new META is EMPATHY/VOR/FEINHEART or BLINDBOT or god for bid both. Seriously as it is MEZMER/ELE have such easy 1 button warrior shutdowns that most good Conjure builds are out the window, if you run a warrior at all it has to be W/M or W/R W/Rt and it has to have either: 1) Mending Touch (remove blind, cripple) 2) Antidote Sig (removes most, but no self heal) 3) Site Beyond Site (blind only) Even than your gonna find your self Wishing your monk (if you have one) would take Empathy off you so you dont have to sit there dying to the 3 sepearate degens he covered it with. He wont though because he got Backfire, covered with VOR to boot. :Who covers backfire with VoR? [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 21:45, 11 March 2010 :Shut up. --Crow 23:14, March 11, 2010 (UTC) ::I cba re-reading, was there a single valid argument? --''Chaos?'' -- 12:40, March 12, 2010 (UTC) excuse me I mis typed, I meant VOR covered with Backfire. :That's probably even worse, seeing as VoR gets gimped damage and Backfire, which is the source of real damage, is uncovered. --''Chaos?'' -- 18:00, March 12, 2010 (UTC) um.. The hex removal on the monk triggers backfires full damage, and the gimped dmg from VOR, than it (if its not a multi remove) will only remove backfire, and leave VOR, meaning tha VOR is no longer gimped.. And backfire < VOR by its self. This hits him twice if not more, no matter what he does, and leaves him at a disavantage. Not saying there arent better covers for melee, or non monks, but this combo is pretty standard for a monk, since if you toss that on him, and than empathy covered on a melee, theres no way he can get both.. and you will 100% shutdown one if not both of them with only 4 of 8 skills. -Tinygod :Tinygod, our point was that you shouldn't be covering backfire or VoR with each other. You should do something similar to - :*Backfire on Monk ::*Cover with Diversion (or whatever cover hex you have) :*Empathy on Melee ::*Cover with Wastrel's (if you don't have it, don't cover). :*VoR on another caster ::*Cover with Wastrel's (if you have it) :Typically, what I'll do is put backfire on the monk and cover it with diversion, so the monk's hex removal gets diversioned, unless he had Veil up already (and if he did you shouldn't have hexed anyway). Then when his hex removal is down, lay empathy on melee until backfire is out, then I'll lay VoR back on the monk. You can essentially take a monk out of play for ~20seconds while hurting at least one melee enemy, if you know what you're doing. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 21:18, 12 March 2010 ::Well Diversion is broken IMO, the only possbile way for a monk to remove a hex from himself is veil, because of diversion (if the mez knows what hes doing) Or he can bring a throw a way hex removal but thats a waste of a slot. ::IMO hex and conditions are what killed Guildwars in the first place, I mean who among us doesnt miss PVP in the old days, before even factions came along. Back when we were all discovering builds, and having fun, there was no "PVX" Cookie cutters and hex stacks were good but not I win buttons. ::The problem is a half assed mez is still 100% effective meaning anyone can hex stack its not hard, OMG im awesome cause i figured out diversion over backfire. Cover hexing is too easy to do. But a half ass monk gets face rolled by anything. ::Same thing with necro condition spamers, the two most powerful things in the game Interupt and Hex Stacks are far to easy to do, and it takes way too much skill to counter them. And that skill is either only rolling in guild groups or not playing anymore. Which results in RA being a HEXers dream and a total joke. :::At this point, this talk page is disturbingly off-topic. If you want to talk about this more, take it to your talk page. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 21:41, 12 March 2010 :::savage slash--[[User:Relyk|'Relyk']] talk 01:13, March 13, 2010 (UTC) ::::In my experiences using Cripslash, it's only good with Conjure/Savage/SaMS because otherwise they lack utility while wielding a sword. But yea... RA Mesmers and Necros always do just p00p aaaaall oooover meeeelee... Some literally just bring full anti-melee bars ineptitude/Clumsiness/Signet of Mid. + Plague/Empathy + VoR/etc... and sacrifice versatility just because they get to shit on melee sooo gooood when they face melee-heavy teams; that, and they're a bunch of pussies. --[[User:BlazingBurdy|BlazingBurdy] 05:51, June 4, 2010 (UTC) God bless the Esurge buff, no more vor pretty much. Just savage empathy and its a free kill, they can run but they cant get away. --Immortal Dusk :VoR still see's plenty of use, esurge just see's more.--Oskar 22:01, June 19, 2010 (UTC) I always liked swords more then axes, especialy after i got a slower internet and couldent rupt things with dchop, but lawl on mes. Empathy is so easy to rupt, the real anoyance is all the freaking necromancers with plague sending and anti melee hexes. If they got a necro, crip slash gives him a bunch of conditions to throw on your team and savage can't shutdown plague sending unlike dchop and dshot. You basicly help the necromancer, do almost no damage with faint on you, so it's not realy viable in RA anymore, just too many necros... When i play monk i cry when i get a crip slash war in my team, seriously. I played sword with primal rage before they nerfed it to cost rage, thats how bad crip slash is. Unless you get someone who can rupt the nec while you bash away on stuff, lineback melee like a God and spike someone with bulls-crip-gash-ft-savage. Ft-Savage makes me laugh at people who thinks axe got a good spike lawl, it reminds me of vanilla wow execute, it actualy did damage, i know its hard to immagine o.O -- Immortal Dusk 19:38, March 3, 2011